A place for me
by XtormentedchikX
Summary: a girl who had no place where she belonged... Then an interesting turn of events come up as her life turned all the way around


day 1  
  
You were a young girl, about the age of 14. you lived alone in a hell like town. It was US west New York. Youre family died long ago so you were by yourself. You got ready to go to school, You put youre punky clothes on and ran off to school. You hated school more than anything but you really had no choice of anything else to do. So you just walked youre usual path there. A gang of boys from school quickly knocked you down. You were pretty strong but were talking 15 boys here. Like every day you were battered up from beatings from people... You sighed as you got up. Life was a hell to you. You continued walking deciding to skip school. Youre clothes drenched from blood. You walked for about half an hour reaching through a forest area. Then you fell down on one knee and on youre hands coughing blood. You got beaten up every day and youre body pretty much couldnt stand it anymore. Nor did you have any friends. You lie on the ground wishing someone would at least youre friend. You passed out. You woke up later in the current spot in the forest. You got up ignoring the scars on you as you continued to stray through the forest. There was a lake like puddle against the wall. You jumped in and washed the blood off you. You were too tired to realize you swam out of the puddle the other side of the wall. You then noticed a crushed up temple like area so you decided to take a look. No one was around and it was too beat up for anyone to live here. You stepped inside looking around. It was soo torn up and broken. You walked deeper into the cave. It was pretty creepy.. as you were deep inside the area you noticed a shiny red gem. You picked it up and looked at it. soon the whole temple started to crumble and fall apart as there were arrows and traps flying everywhere. you decided to hide behind a rock but unfortanately something came youre way. somehow you managed to hit the boulder away. you then tried running out but you were faced with a ghost like presence which isnt materialized. therefore you couldnt touch it which meant that youre only option is to run. you ran out of the area as quick as you can.  
  
night  
  
you were panting as you finally reached home. you noticed that you still had the rock. it was glowing bright then dimming. you sighed as you walked to the bathroom. You looked in the mirror and gasped seeing that youre perfectly healed and all youre scars are gone. you didnt know what to say. it was totally awsome. plus you didnt even feel weak from youre hard day. you just decided to go to sleep.  
  
day 2  
  
you were currently walking around the town looking for a place to eat, you were hungry and you saved up enough money. you then bumped into this black haired dude. "Whoa.. easy there kid" He said. "You should watch where youre going.." you said to him. "heh... im sry miss... well i wont be here long. im here for only 1 more week" he said. "kool.." you told him then told him youre name. "hah... my names yusuke.. ill c ya around" he said as he walked off. You then walked back to that weird temple.  
  
at the temple  
  
you decided to ignore the damn place and walk behind it. you then saw a poor fox pinned on to a tree with a sword stabbed through it. You decided to go and help it. "wow.. poor thing" you muttered to yourself as you took the sword out of it. You then held it in youre arms and carried it home.  
  
home  
  
at home you took care of it and wrapped bandages around its wound. you then put it to bed as you went to sleep as well. You then noticed that stone glowing again. the fox now awake was looking at it. you brought the stone down as freakishly it all started glowing. Soon there was a red haired human boy standing there with some white fighting clothes. he looked at you and smiled. you just looked amazed at what happened. "wow... what are you?" you asked. "well... you released my soul," and youre like "huh?? i thoughts shamans or wraiths do that! im just an abnormal freak who gets beat up every day.." you said. he looked at you with gratitude. "well.. its a long story. long ago I was sealed by the Evil demon karma. now.. you came bravely and survived all the traps.. youre a very strong and gifted girl." he said to you. "wow..." then you just suddenly got real hurt. all of a sudden this guy fell down in major pain. "omg.. what happening..." he cried out. "are you ok?" you asked him. "hm.. you released me yet my soul still is empowered my some sort.. " he said. then he looked at you slightly. "hm.. you may have released me but... i think that my soul is within you to handle. Im not fully materialized so for now i might need youre assistance.. by the way my name is kurama" he explained. "well kura dura (dura, russain word which means baka or moron) I cant couse i dont know how!" you shouted in anger. he then fell to the ground appearing in hell like pain. "s-stoop being sad... it harms my soul" he said. "so.. basically i got power over you." you said. "y,...yes" he said slowly getting up. "hm.. for now you might need to stick with me till we find a way to get me back to normal." he said. "but what can i do for now? you cant follow me around like this." you said. "hm.. i can shift forms.. in the daytime while i spend with you i shall be in the form of a fox. then i shall change later." he said. "hm.. i see... this is all so much..." you said. "i know but you need youre rest now.. you will learn as you go along. good night. he said. he then fell asleep on the ground next to youre bed. you then fell asleep on youre bed and that was the end of this crazy night.  
  
morning day 3  
  
you decided today you were going to go to school. kurama appeared as that fox you rescued. He stayed in youre bag all day. You were in the gay class then some assholl kicked you from behind. Kurama, who slipped out of the bag started getting pissed. after class you saw the bullies picking on poor fox kurama. One of the boys were shouting and jumping around. "thats the little motherfucker that bit me!" he shouted as the others ones picked up the fox. "No get away from him right now!" but they shoved you down and pounded you in the ground like always. They also hurt poor kurama a bit. he couldnt fight in his fox form. after they left you two were both lying bruised up. you got up and gently took the fox in youre arms. "im... so sorry" you said holding him close to you, a tear coming down youre cheek. "he rubbed his fox head against you. you patted him gently as you hardly picked yourself up and ditched school limping home.  
  
later home  
  
you were busy bandaging yourself up as you noticed the poor animal was hurt. "cant you switch back to human form?" you asked it. it seemed too hurt to be able to change. you gently bandaged it up and helped it a bit. it was a real bad day. you then looked as kurama soom started to take human form again. you then looked up at him as he looked back and smiled. "kurama im so sorry man... i didnt mean for this to happen." you said. "its not youre fault... " he told you. "thanks... are you.. my friend?" you asked him. he walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you gently. you blushed a bit hugging him as well. "you saved me... how could i not be youre friend" he said kindly. you smiled as he gently let go of you.  
  
morning day 4  
  
you woke up tired as usual. kurama was in a cheerful mood today "i got you something to eat.. if you dont mind... im sorry i used youre money" he said. "its not a problem.. i dont have much use anyways.. if you want you may eat" you said. "no thanks..." he replied.  
  
later in the streets  
  
you were walking with kurama in his fox form and all of a sudden a speedy car wildly went flying down the streets. "damn kura... we must go help them" you yelled as you ran down there like crazy. kurama runned after you on his 4 paws as fast as he can. you then caught up as you foolishly got in front of the car. Somehow youre force was strong and it was able to stop it. a few people around gasped and others clapped. you then saw youre friend yusuke again. kurama then started jumping up and down trying to tell you something but you couldnt get it. he was still to weak to transform back. "im sorry yusuke... i dunno whats with him now" you said. "yea its ok.. soo whats up " he asked. you chatted with him for a while and you went home with kurama.  
  
home  
  
you were petting kurama in his fox form and you saw he had a nervous look on his face. "is everything alright?" you asked him. he shook his furry lil head and ran off somewhere quickly. you ran after him as quick as you can. you didnt see him.   
  
6 in the morning  
  
you were exhausted running around all night looking for him everywhere. you couldnt take it anymore as you collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
  
2 in the afternoon  
  
you woke up in a hotel like place not knowing where you are. you then saw yusuke walking into the room. "yusuke... thanks" you said. "haha dont thank me' thank youre fox friend.. he ran into my house and now i know whats going on. i knew him a while ago.. i must thank you, you helped him, and now hes back on the team!" yusuke said. "im glad hes alright..." you said. "i remembered yesterday he knew who i was so he knocked on my door in his human form and told me the whole story.. also i found you outside unconscious so i brought you in here buddy" he explained. "wow... thank you yusuke" you told him again. "no problem '" he said. "wheres kurama?" you asked. "o.. he's still resting up" yusuke said. "well.. i guess kurama is going with you. well it was so much fun spending time with you... " you then sighed. "you guys are my first friends.. i will never forget you" you told him. "hey its alright." yusuke said as he hugged you gently. " i dont see why you cant come with us" yusuke said. "wow... i can come with you!? to japan! woww!!" you said hugging him harder. "heh.. its my treat ;" he said. "i guess youll have to come in order for kurama to stay alive..." yusuke said. "huh?" you studdered. "kuramas spirit maintains a limited amount of energy.. and he needs youre help to stay in fox form. you need to get practice on how to handle spirit energy and maintain kurama... his soul is your soul now. remember that" yusuke said seriously. "hm.. i see, i promise to do the best i can " you told him. "haha good " yusuke said. then kurama walked in with his pajamas still on. "hey had a good night miss? sorry for the trouble" he said. "you dont have to call me miss it was no trouble.." you said. kurama smiled as he went to sit next to you, gently putting his arm around you. "youre one of us now" he said. you were so happy you finally found a place where you belong and friends you belong with. 


End file.
